A Cascade of Dreams
by Saphii
Summary: Dean's life had been built between his brother and the hunt, but what happens when he finds himself in an unexpected situation that has the potential to change everything? Will he go with it or break away completely? Dreams will be risen as if only to fall but is this ultimately Dean's chance at happiness or is it just another hell in disguise...


Disclaimer: Just one of many Fanfiction writers, composing a story from my imagination and desires for others to see :3

Warnings: Possibly some cursing, violence and obviously some sexual situations… Honestly I have no idea where this will go lol  
Pairings: Dean/ Cannon

_**WARNING FOR GRAPHIC MALE/MALE SEX **_

Don't forget to review :D

A Cascade of Dreams  
_Chapter One: Zombies and relations_

Another zombie. Dean just couldn't stand the things. He hated them on a regular basis, let alone when one was chasing him in the forests just off some town in Louisiana. If things went as planned this thing would be back in its grave and staked by now and Dean would be off in some local dinner eating a burger to die for.

But instead the zombie named Clair decided not to follow script, which in Dean's case was what usually happened. Just his luck Dean supposed. The fact he could be sitting back in a booth eating a burger right now instead of running through some forest in the middle of winter starving half to death _really_ made him hate zombies that much more.

It had been a few minutes by now since Dean last saw the zombie and shot it's legs with rock salt from his sawed off shotgun and hope for a rest swindled its way into Dean's mind. However Dean wasn't about to stop running yet, those things were fast as it was and there wouldn't be too great a distance between them; he scarcely even risked a glance back, only from time to time to judge how far the thing was and which ways to run.

Just as he thought he some luck might finally be blowing his way he heard Sam yell out from behind him.

"Dean, look out!"

Dean involuntarily turned his head around to seek out Sam amongst the trees. That was his mistake, looking back.

"No Dean, in front of you!" Sam yelled out as Dean continued his search for Sam.

Sudden realisation hit Dean like a brick. But it was too late by the time Dean realised what Sam was talking about, he'd already fallen into the zombie's trap. Smack bang into the zombie to be exact and before Dean knew in he was falling on his arse after feeling like he had ran into a brick wall.

"Sammy!"

"I've got it!" Sam returned and on queue was instantly in on the action, scattering silver bullets into the zombie's chest in an attempt to slow it down while Dean got some distance from 'Clair', only to be met with a piecing scream of pain that echoed in both Sam and Dean's mind and find a zombie now lunging at Sam.

"Shit!" was all Sam could muster before he was up and running back toward the grave, thinking the closer they were the easier it should be to get the town's resident zombie back in its grave where it belongs and dead.

But much to Dean's luck it didn't work. Instead the zombie decided to abandon Sam and go after the closer target, which was Dean. Typical.

"Why do you things always go for me! I mean I understand, I am the hot one and all but c'mon really!" Dean half grumbled half yelled at the zombie as he leaped for his sawed off.

"Aww come on Dean, why do you keep running away from me? I just want to talk." Clair soothed into the air.

"Hmph, Talk? You've got to be kidding me. Real nice act you got going there Clair, tell me, did you really have to bite your tongue to get that one out? Because me and Sammy here, we're going to deep fry you extra crispy right back into that hole you came from you son of a bitch."

That apparently, was not the right thing to say to a half dead and already highly pissed of zombie currently out for your blood seeming as if the deep unearthly growl that escaped 'Clair's' lips wasn't any warning as such, then the full sprint and tackle attempted by the zombie that narrowly missed Dean would have definitely cleared things up.

"Dean, over here!" Sam voiced to his brother, standing by the trees just out of what looked a the clearing to the cemetery.

"Kinda... a little hard when... you've got a zombie... high tailing it after you Sammy!" Dean managed to spit out between breaths as he ran toward his brother's newly found short cut to the cemetery with everything he had for dear life.

The zombie had managed to kill its intended target despite Sam and Dean's best efforts. Her starry-eyed father that brought her back to life only to find out Clair would soon after kill her friend Katie, deeming it 'reasonable' to kill her for eating the last slice of pie, before then going after him simply for leaving the house. At the thought Dean let an exasperated sigh escape his lips. Ok he got it, it was the guy's daughter and all, but why does everyone feel the need to bring their loved ones back from the dead? He just couldn't understand what would drive them to the point to bring_ that _back in replacement.

"C'mon guys be reasonable, I only want to kill you a little." Clair pleaded with the brothers.

"Reasonable? Oh you've got to be kidding me." Dean sighed with a roll of his eyes and a sharp intake of breathe as he continued his swift run to the zombie's grave.

"What?" Clair questioned, puzzled as to why the human she was currently chasing down to kill thought her request of reasoning to be droll.

"You killed your former best friend because she ate the last slice of pie and you're asking us to be reasonable? I really like my pie, heck I'd marry one if it'd survive being around me for so long without being devoured, but killing someone over a slice, that's got to be a whole new stage of love for the food."

"Well I was really craving; and it was blueberry!" Clair retorted, as if justifying her actions.

At that Dean stoped dead in his tracks and spun around, finally reaching his final destination; Clair's grave. The local zombie on the other hand, naturally being too enthralled by the conversation was caught off guard and in a last ditch attempt tried once more to dive for the hunter. Dean however was already jumping to the side as soon as he seen her pair of legs leave the ground; leaving the rest up to Sammy now.

Suddenly realising her mistake Clair attempted to stop mid-air, flailing her arms helplessly but it was too late and she knew it. By the time she was clear of Dean quicker than she could yelp an iron shovel came straight down on her chest, blade first, slamming her straight back into her grave. Any thought of survival then was pushed straight from her mind as only to be replaced with the sheer weight of Sam accompanying the shovel pinning her down with no room to move in her built to size coffin.

"Now Dean, I've got her! Stake her down!"

And now Clair was left to grovelling. Which apparently wasn't too effective seeming as her mouth was full of blood so all grovelling to be spared was translated to a bunch of meaningless gurgling of blood. Great. So instead she decided to glare the brothers off, if she was going down then she was going down glaring if nothing else.

"Wait, is she glaring at me?"

Sam sighed at his brother's procrastination; honestly he just wanted this over with. "Does it really matter Dean? Just kill her, what difference does it make?"

"Sammy, this bitch just made me run through the forest whilst talking about pie when I could already _be_ sitting down eating _pie_; and now she glares at me. You have got to be kidding me."

Clair knew she shouldn't have but she just couldn't help the light smirk that crossed her face. But the moment she saw Dean's reaction she almost wished she didn't. Almost.

"Oh c'mon! Now she's smiling? That's it." And with one brisk moment clear was dead with a silver stake jammed straight through her chest and into her coffin.

"Now smile at that. Now that wasn't so bad was it Sammy?" Dean said out loud more than questioned to his brother as he slapped him on the back. "Now c'mon and help me fill this grave in so we can get some food, I'm starved."

"You just killed a zombie and all you can think about is food Dean?" Sam inquired although he knew his brother well enough to know he was serious, especially when it came to food.

"And filling in graves" Dean added gleaming with joy at the thought of a nice juicy burger and pie waiting for him at the closest dinner they could find once they'd finished here.

"You need help..." Sam said, smirking and shaking his head playfully at the thought of his brother's one track mind.

"You love me and besides you can't deny you're hungry too, it's been like forever since we last ate!"

"It's been five hours Dean."

"Exactly! To normal people that's like forever and I'm starved! Now use those sasquatch muscles and help me fill this hole in" Dean exaggerated, finishing with a playful wink at his jab towards Sam's height.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled out with a cracked scowl plastered on his face as he walked over to the duffle they'd stashed nearby earlier containing the other shovel.

"Bitch" Dean replied nonchalantly as he began filling in the grave.

Once Sam made his way back over to the grave he dropped the duffle on the ground and wordlessly began shifting the dirt back into its hole beside his brother.

Dean wasn't oblivious to how his brother was feeling. He knew too well how Sam would mulling over the events of the hunt from the past few days and as always would be blaming himself for the death toll; he always did.

Sam and Dean however had managed to save one of Clair's former friends before he met up with the sharp end of Clair's wrath like the other victims. They both knew they should be happy they managed to save anyone at least. But somehow, it never seemed enough. They were always just too late or couldn't see that little detail that they should have. Nobody blamed them for this of course and they did in fact do the job a great deal better than most other hunters, mostly thanks to their upbringing, but maybe this was why they blamed themselves so much; because nobody else would.

"Look Sammy..." Dean began as he shovelled the last of the dirt onto the grave.

"Dean, I'm fine."

"Look I know we didn't"

"Dean, really, I'm fine" Sam said in a more serious tone, attempting to stop the convocation on the subject completely; Unsuccessful however.

"Damn it Sammy, I know you're not! Why can't you just tell me how you really fe-"

"Because Dean! Because maybe I don't want to, because maybe I just want to look at the positives for once instead of always focusing on the negatives that just follow us around like a sick puppy now days. We killed the zombie, shouldn't that be enough..." Sam trailed off; anger slowly slipping from his tone the more words flowed from his mouth.

"Damn it, nothings ever enough. Nothing! Heck we put our lives on the line everyday and what do we get in return? Pain, pain and more pain with a side of death! Sometimes I just wonder why we have to in the middle of it all." Memories, now beginning to flood Dean's mind forcing him to stop his rant in fear his voice would just break under his heart's strain.

"Then let's not be." Sam offered so quietly Dean almost had to ask himself if he heard anything at all.

"What do you me-"

"Let just take a break from it all and not put ourselves in the middle. We can stay at Bobby's for a while, or go visit Ellen and Jo. We could even-"

"You know we can't Sam..."

"Why Dean? Why! Why can't we take a break!? God knows we deserve one Dean."

"I know Sam. I know..." Was all that managed to escape Deans lips as he sighed; frustrated and disappointed in himself at how he'd made his brother feel. Dean had set out to help Sam get his thoughts off his chest, not end up in an argument like this.

"I just wish thing would go our way for once, ya know? That we'd actually come out ahead for once, no injuries, all the victims safe with the monster dead and that's it. I just wished that for once we'd be lucky enough for there to only be an upside instead of all this pain and death. But no, someone will always get hurt and nine times out of ten someone will die..."

"It's just another part of the job Sammy, heck you think I don't want these things too?"

"I know you do too Dean, but why does it seem like it's always because we missed something. Why does it seem like no matter how hard we try we just keep messing up..."

That was far from the response Dean expected. A whisper, a soft plea. Sam should still be yelling, fighting back at him. Heck punch him even... God damn it Sammy...

"I know okay, I know these aren't easy rules to follow, and that half the time we don't have a clue what we're walking into, or anyway to know what one of these monsters is thinking, but that's just it Sammy, they're monsters. Dean trailed off, this last sentence starting low and finishing at barely audible.

The brothers just exhaled and made for the car with the duffle bag and shovels in hand. They were just hungry, tired and over worked so hopefully some food and a goodnight's rest would leave them waking in better spirits in the morning.

"C'mon, I saw a nice dinner on the way here we could stop at and get a burger and pie. What do ya say?" Dean presented as a break to the tension currently residing between the brothers.

"What do I have to say honestly? If you're still thinking about food then you really do have issues Dean" Sam teased as he started to make his way back for the car.

That was Dean's que to totally divert from the prior subject and hopefully leave it buried for a while, but knowing Sam it would stay buried for long. Everything way always dug up with that kid.

"Why Sammy how could you ever suspect anything else from me?" Dean retorted with mock surprise.

"Never Dean, never," Sam said with a slight laugh. "Now get in before I change my mind about the pie."

"Woah hold up Sam, we don't joke about the pie man." Dean said, halting everything in order to show is concern at his brother.

Sam didn't know whether it was the seriousness plastered over Dean's face or the fact that Dean was so passionate about pie of all things but this had his practically in hysterics.

"Well it might be funny to you but threatening pie, so not cool man. You never threaten to take away a man's pie" Dean mumbled false pouting at his brother as they began the drive toward the dinner."

"Oh c'mon Dean, I think we all know not to seriously take away pie from you." Sam interjected, finally giving refuge to Dean's worry of a lack of pie. "Besides, who knows how dire the consequences would be" Sam said with playful sarcasm.

"Well now at least someone's actually smart enough to-" Dean began to warn Sam that if anyone ever took away his pie or threatened him with it again that he would not be held accountable for his actions, however he was cut off by the ringtone of Sam's cell going off as they sat in the impala.

"It's Bobby." Sam said out loud to let Dean know who was calling him. "Hey Bobby." Sam answered. "No, you didn't interrupt us we just finished up here with a zombie. Yes we're fine, so what's up Bobby? Anything you need help with?" Sam asked and was then met with a long pause as his listened to what the elder hunter had to say. "Well yeah that's fine, I mean if you trust him then well sure I guess we can stop by and see what we can do" Once again, silence. "You too Bobby, bye." Sam hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Apparently some other hunter wanted to get in touch with us but Bobby didn't want to give out our number so he said he'd text us the other hunter's details instead if we were interested in finding out what this other hunter wants to get in touch about." Sam informed Dean.

"Did Bobby say if we could trust this other hunter or not?"

"Well I think he'd warn us if Bobby thought this other hunter was bad news. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

That was exactly what Dean was worried about, he didn't want to even think about what the worst thing that could happen was, he just wanted to avoid it every way he could.

"zzz" "zzz" The text came through, interrupting Dean's line of thoughts immediately.

"What's it say Sammy?" Dean asked Sam he read Bobby's text with a slightly surprised and confused face.

"He's forwarded us a message from the other hunter." Sam explained to his brother before continuing on.

"_Sam and Dean..."_

To Be Continued...


End file.
